Bowasia
Bowasia is a sizeable, mostly developed, and aging nation at 558 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bowasia work diligently to produce Lumber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bowasia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bowasia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bowasia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bowasia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History March 25 Many years ago, there was a small city-state called Napa City. This country lived in peace for years until that fateful day on March 25, 2010. The Queen of Minceburg, a major ally, died which caused major disruption for months. The Nation plunged into anarchy, or "controlled anarchy" as the Government still maintained control, albeit it was weak. That remained the case until October 25, 2010 when a brave nationalist named Bowwow took control of the out-of-control country and re-established order and renamed the country "Bowasia" and made Napa City its capital. After Bowwow took command, many people were critical of him as he was very young and inexperienced. Americanism He started by implementing a ideology known as "Americanism". It is the philosophy of imitating the former United States by ensuring certain rights such as freedom of speech, freedom of religion, the right to keep and bear arms, protection against unreasonable searches and seizures, and so forth. This ideology also believes in little government interference and believes that government should only exist to: protect its citizens, detaining and punishing lawbreakers, and to collect just taxes. This ideology proved to be extremely popular and successful with the country tripling in size and sprouting a very healthy economy. Politics & Government Executive The nation is a Federated Republic headed by the Governor who is elected by the Congress of Bowasia. There is no term limit on the Governor and he serves until death or until Congress removes him, preferring someone else. The Governor is both Head of State and of Government. He is the center stone of all that happens on the Bowasian Government. His powers are limited, but the powers he does have are important. He controls the country's foreign policy, make the final decision whether to goto war (with Congressional approval) and decides whether to use nuclear weapons (once the country obtains them). Legislature The Congress is a group of elected officials that serve six months. The number of Congressmen is determined by the non-military population. Currently there are 28 Congressmen. The legislation process begins when a Congress member introduces a bill. There is a oral discussion on the bill so the supporters and opposers of a bill can voice their opinions. After about a week of discussion, Congress votes. If the bill receives at least 51% of the votes, it goes to the Governor, if he approves, it is signed into law, if he does not, then he sends it back to Congress with his objections and Congress must wait a month to attempt to pass it again. Congress is leaded by the Congressional Leader, who is also elected by the people, who presides over Congressional Conventions and votes only to break a tie. The current CL is James James Montague The Constitution Officially, the country has a unwritten Constitution but it does have a document, called the Executive Decree, that acts like a constitution in the sense of guaranteeing certain rights such as freedom of speech, freedom of religion etc. Military The Army The Army of Bowasia is comprised of highly trained men and women dedicated to protecting the citizens of Bowasia. The Army not only protects Bowasia overseas but domestically too. 40% of soldiers in the Army also act as police officers catching criminals The Army is one the most advertised military branch in Bowasia with over 10 commercials played every 3 hours of television. Because of this, the Army of Bowasia has a large volunteer force with 14,000 active solders and 8,000 reserve personnel. The Airforce The Air force is probably the most powerful military branch in Bowasia. With 48 aircraft, many state-of-the-art, it is capable of causing huge amounts of damage to enemy infrastructure. The Air force also employs highly skilled pilots capable of very impressive aerobatics The Navy The Navy of Bowasia is very small as it carries only 6 ships. However it has rescued countless merchant ships from pirates and keeps the waters of Bowasia safe. Economy Bowasia's economy heavily relies on uranium and lumber exports and is the largest producer of the two in the world. Bowasia's GDP is roughly Z40,000,000,000 ($400,000,000) and the GDP per capita is around Z6,100,000 ($61,000) Climate The climate of Bowasia is generally neutral with summer temperatures in the 80s and winters in the 20s. Rain and snow are common in their respective seasons and the occasional hail. Tornadoes are not as common as they used to be.Hurricanes are rare, but not unheard of. Earthquakes are non-existent in Bowasia. Religion The population of Bowasia is largely Catholic with 90% of the population professing the faith. The 2nd most largest religion Judaism and the 3rd is Mormonism. The country is also home to many ghost believers with 91% of the population saying that there is proof that ghosts exist. Sports Baseball is the most popular sport in Bowasia with 4 major leagues. American Football is also very popular with 2 major leagues. Motor Racing used to be the most popular sport in Bowasia, but the government re-paved the roads with a new material and inadvertently killed the racing industry in Bowasia. Attempts to resurrect the industry have failed. Symbols A blue star is the official symbol of Bowasia. The cat and the Pokémon Dialga are also considered symbols of Bowasia.